A Saiyin Party
by Kasai Raion
Summary: Turles and his wife team up with Goku and the other Saiyins on a planet called Deyuns. Turns out Pan, Bulla, Katianya, and Ashesona were kidnaped. By a lizard who is said to have found the final transformation. Will they be able to save the girls?


Description: Turles and his wife team up with Goku and the other Saiyins on a planet called Deyuns. Turns out Pan, Bulla, Katianya, and Ashesona were kidnaped. By a lizard who is said to have found the final transformation. Will they be able to save the girls? Or will the lizard win?

My Characters Good Guys: Zshan( Zee-Shan), Katianya (Kate-an-ya), Remhaz ((Rem-Ha-Z )Ashesona (Ash-E-son-Ah), Dendos (De-ne-do-s), Yazanh (YA-zz-ah), Wylsn (Wys-lynn), and Mestonios (Mes-ten-oi-s)

Bad Guys: Iyna (I-ya-nah), Sofwel (Sof-we-la), Mwexnt (Me-when-x-not), and Shojonyas (Sho-john-yaz)

DBZ Characters God Guys: Goku, Vegeta, Bulla, Pan, Bardock, Nappa, Rattiz, Broly, Turles, King Vegeta, Toma, and Fashia

DBZ Characters Bad Guys: Frezia, Cooler, King Cold, and Cell

DBZ Characters Neutral: Bulma, Videl, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and M. Trunks

A/N: "_Scouter talk"_

(On the space ships containing Zshan and Turles)

_"Turles, we should reach Earth in an hour." _Zshan sounded worried

_"Well then, let's hope Kakarot is willing to help." _Turles did too.

_"I hope so Turles, Our poor girls."_

_"We will get them back with or without Kakarot's help, I promise."_

(With Goku and the Z fighters who were looking for Bulla and Pan)

"Were are they?" Vegeta was having a hissy-fit.

"Vegeta calm down. Oh man- no it feels like- no it's not- I killed him." Goku was practically freaking out now.

"Kakarot what is it?"

"It feels like, Turles."

Everyone looked shocked.

"Did you just say Turles."

"Yep. We'll find out in a minute though, the energy is landing near here, but what I don't get is there's someone with him."

"LET'S GO! He might know where Bulla and Pan are."

"Your right Vegeta. Let's go." They flew off leaving everyone else looking stunned.

(With Turles and Zshan after landing)

_"2 high power levels are approaching." _Zshan said into her scouter.

_"Good. Let's exit, now my dear." _Turles said.

They exited just as Goku and Vegeta showed up.

"Turles? What are you doing here?" Goku asked.

"My wife and I are here because we... need help." Turles answered.

"And why would we help you?" Vegeta asked.

"Because someone kidnaped our daughters." Turles answered.

"Wait kidnaped your daughters, and Pan and Bulla are missing too. This seems a little off." Goku said.

"Wait your missing children too?"

"Yeah my granddaughter and Vegeta's daughter both disappeared yesterday."

"As did our twins." Zshan spoke up finally.

"Wait a second... Just wait one second. Anyone else's children missing?"

"Ummm... Broly's daughter Remhaz, and I think that's it."

"Broly's Daughter? Okay I didn't even know you were alive or that Broly was and you come here, children missing, after my granddaughter and Vegeta's daughter go missing. Someone is trying to get the Saiyins together for something." Goku was seeing the big picture.

"Do you know who took them?" Vegeta asked.

"We have an idea, King Cold's youngest son recently went on the bounty hunter hit list."

"King Cold had another son?"

"Yep. Luckily his daughter died a while back. She used to keep survivors."

"That doesn't sound to bad."

"For testing out torture methods. Including children. She is said to have tested torture methods on all of her brothers."

"Okay, Evil."

"Yes, thank gods she's dead."

"Turles you can reminisce with old enemies later. Right now 5 girls with Saiyin blood have been kidnaped, 2 of which are your's. You can chat with people you tried to kill later." Zshan was mad.

"Your right. If your going to help, Kakarot, find us tomorrow. We'll be around several other Saiyins at that point. Just look for 9 Saiyin power levels together.

And with that they left.

"Okay, did he just say 9 Saiyins?"

"I'm wondering who the other Saiyins are."

There was a crash nearby.

"What is it now?"

"The energy is really low Vegeta, whoever it is, is dying."

"Let's go."

(At the space pod containing Katianya.)

"Father. Help."

"Vegeta did you hear that, it sounded like a little girl."

"It might be one of the missing girls."

They hurried and what they saw was a bit much. A little girl who looked almost exactly like Turles' wife Zshan, but with a little bit of Turles mixed in.

"Who are you?" Vegeta asked.

"Katianya daughter of Turles. I felt my father's energy. Is he here?"

"He just left the planet."

"Darn it! Now Pan, Bulla, Ash and Ren are doomed."

"You know where they are?" Goku asked.

"Yes, sector 4368-xyfg-563 in the east galaxy."

"You were there?"

"Yes, the sent me here to tell you where to go."

"Why?"

"Something about revenge."

"Why did they send you?"

She smiled through her pain.

"I tend to make people mad, without trying to. I think it was an excuse to get rid of me."

"Saiyins aren't exactly friendly."

"My father alway said I need to learn to be civil, that even for a Saiyin I was overly hostile."

"You seem friendly enough now."

"Almost dying can do that."

Then they saw her tail hanging limply behind her.

"What?"

Her smile faded.

"I was bad, so for my punishment my tail was broken."

Then she collapsed. Goku picked her up.

"Let's go back to Capsule Corp.

Vegeta nodded.

Gohan ran into them while looking for Pan and Bulla.

"Who's the kid?"

"Turles' daughter."

"And your helping her?"

"She knows where Pan and Bulla are, and She and her sister were taken by the same people. I might not like her father, but even if she didn't know I still wouldn't leave her. She'd die and she's not that much older than Pan and Bulla so she couldn't find help on her own."

"Okay, I'll come to so you can explain to me as you tell Bulma everything."

They flew off, landing at Capsule Corp. They rushed into Bulma's lab.

"Goku whats up? Why do you have an unconscious child in your arms."

"She knows where Pan and Bulla are."

"You can explain to me what happened after I check her out."

Goku set her on the examination table. She checked the pulse and went to expect the damage on her back when she saw her tail. Bulma shrieked. The little girl opened her eyes as Bulma fingered her tail. She groaned. Bulma brushed her hair out of her face.

"What happened?"

"I was bad, so the alien broke my tail."

"What did you do?"

"I hurt one of the soldiers, but he pushed my sister, I was trying to help her."

"Where's your sister?"

"With Pan and Bulla and Ren."

"Who's Ren?"

"Broly's daughter."

Bulma's head shot up. She fought the urge to shriek again. Then she went back to checking on the little girl. When she was finished she put her on oxygen.

"She has four broken ribs, 10 other broken bones, 6 fractures, and several bruised internal organs. That and her tail is broken in every place. If she's not Saiyin then she's pretty damn close."

"She's Turles' daughter, in fact one of his twin daughters."

"I thought Turles was dead."

"Daddy died?" The little girl had woken up and the oxygen mask had fallen off.

"We thought he did."

"Who hurt my daddy?" She tried to move but her face screwed up in pain. Bulma walked over to her.

"Shh... it's okay, your daddies fine, he'll be back for you soon."

"You mean it?"

"Yes, now just sleep and heal."

"But my sister! They've got Ash! She's probably so scared! I have to save Ash!"

"Hate to break it to you kid, but your in no shape to save anybody." Vegeta said.

"I COULD SAVE HER-owwwww." Her face screwed up with pain again. Bulma bent down to her.

"Your sister will be fine, I'm sure your daddy will save her."

"He will? The alien was sure he wouldn't. The alien wanted me to tell him."

"Who's the alien?"

"I don't know, but he looked like a lizard. I made him mad and he personally handled my punishment. It takes a lot of work to make the boss mad enough to hurt you personally."

She sounded proud and scared at the same time.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 5 next week."

"4."

"Yeah."

Bulma shook her head.

"Just rest and heal, I promise your sister will be fine."

"Really?"

"Yes."  
>"Okay." Her breathing slowed and she collapsed. Bulma replaced the mask. She stuck her head out the door.<p>

"Trunks?"

Trunks came running down the hall.

"Yes, mom?"  
>"I need you to watch a little girl for me. Don't touch her, just come get me if she wakes up."<p>

He nodded and sat down next to the bed.

They walked out. Then sat down in the living room.

"What happened?"  
>"Do you want the long or the short version?"<br>"Short."

"Okay... Turles showed up with his wife when were out looking for Pan and Bulla. He said that his daughters and Broly's daughter had been kidnaped. He told us they would near by and to look for 9 Saiyin power levels. Then he left. We heard a crash. We found her in a space ship. She gave us some coordinates that I can't remember and then told us about the alien and her tail. Then she lost consciousness. Then we flew here, ran into Gohan, and arrived and you know the rest."

"The coordinates were 4368-xyfg-563 in the east galaxy." Vegeta said.

"Yeah that seems right."

Trunks ran to them.

"She's awake, but she's not moving at all and the heart monitor just went nuts."

"Shit. Let's go."

They hurried back to the examination room. Her eyes were glassed over. The monitor had stopped reacting at all. Bulma ran over to her and got the shocker-things (I don't know what they're called) and began to shock the little girls chest. The monitor started up again slowly, like it wasn't sure what to do. She blinked as Bulma put the shockers away.

"What happened?" She flinched.

"Your internal injuries were worse than I thought. Your heart and lungs are inured severely."

"That's okay, if I can get enough of my power back I can heal that."

"You can heal yourself?"

"Only really bad injures, last time I did I had 6 broken ribs."

"That's weird, since warriors usually can't heal and healers usually can't fight." Vegeta was being pissy.

"My sister and I can." She said proudly.

"Is your sister as strong as you?" He asked.

"Well... No I was always stronger, she spent less time training though so I guess it's not a surprise."

"Saiyins live for fighting."

"No... they leave for beatings not fighting, they live to survive the beatings they get from others so they can beat someone else. That's how it is." She was smiling as she said it in that 'I just said something obvious that you didn't know' way. She giggled. Vegeta walked over to her and lifted her up by the throat. She smirked at him in clear defiance.

"Vegeta put her down! She's injured!"

"That doesn't matter, if he does anything he proves me right. So he won't." She said smirk still in place.

"It would be worth it to teach you how to behave. Brat."

"Screw off, Prince."

"You know who I am and you still go out of your way to make me mad?"

"I told you already, I make people mad without even trying."

"Well if this is you not trying then I'd hate to see you try."

"Don't worry I won't try."

His grip tightened. She gasped a little, still smirking.

"VEGETA DON'T!" Bulma yelled.

"I *gasp* won't back *gasp* down."

"Then you will die. It's that simple."

"Fuck *gasp* You!"

"I doubt it, little girl."

She punched him in the gut. He doubled over releasing her as she fell to the ground. He shook his head.

"What? You thought I would actually kill her?"

Bulma pulled her frying pan (A gift from Chichi) out and hit him over the head with it.

"Owww...Damn WOMAN!"

"Haha, Prince getting beat up by someone with a power level of 5, your cool miss."

"Thanks."

"Damn WOMAN! STOP!"

"Say your sorry."  
>"NO- OWWWWW! FINE! I'm sorry."<p>

"Your forgiven after that show. Ash says that was the coolest thing she's ever seen."

"Isn't Ash your sister?"

"Yeah, I telepathically shared that with her."

"Your a telepath?"

"No it's a twin thing, I can't do it to anyone else."

"It's not a twin thing, it's a Saiyin thing. It's called a bond. Twins and siblings that were born close to the same time have a bond with each other that can be used as a telepathic link incase of trouble or passing on a message. It is not a toy."

"Does it mater? Not including my sister, Pan, Bulla, Ren, and me there are 11 living Saiyins."

"11 can multiplicate into a 11,000 after a 3,000 years."

"Cool." She look distracted. "Papa's here! I knew he'd find me." She tried to get up but fell back down. Then tried again. On the 5th time she manage to stand on shaky legs.

"Goku." Bulma called.

Goku nodded. He went over and picked her up, She struggled, but with a sharp look from Bulma she stopped. They flew off and ran into Turles.

"Papa!" She sounded excited. Goku let her go and she flew unsteadily to her father. He picked her up.  
>"What happened?"<p>

"The alien sent me to find you, But you had left and Prince Vegeta and Kakarot found me. So I told them where everyone is." Her face fell. "But they still have Ash! Ash! She's so scared! They took Ren!"

"What do you mean they took Ren?"

"They forced her away from Ash. Now it's just Ash, 'cuz they took Pan and Bulla a while ago. Ash says to hurry. She doesn't think they plan on being nice. And since Pan ticked them off a bit it might be for punishment."

"What did Pan do?"

"She hit one of them really hard, he might be dead, he hasn't moved. Then they took Pan, then Bulla, and now Ren. Ash is all alone! I should have behaved! Then Ash wouldn't be alone!"

"You couldn't have done anything."  
>"Yes I could, I could have stopped them! I could have! If they played fare! You don't use someone's tail against them! That's mean!"<p>

"Yes it is, but mean is normal for Ice-jins."

"It is?"

"Yes."  
>"THEN SOMEONE SHOULD KILL THE BASTARDS OFF!"<p>

"Katianya!"

"Yes, Papa?"  
>"Watch you mouth!"<p>

"Yes, Papa."

"Your mother will kill me if she hears you say that."

"Then I'll be sure to tell her."

"You wouldn't."

"Your to easy Papa, our secret."

He sighed.


End file.
